Interferons (IFNs) are a well-known family of cytokines secreted by a large variety of eukaryotic cells upon exposure to various stimuli. The interferons have been classified by their chemical and biological characteristics into four groups: IFN-alpha (leukocytes), IFN-beta (fibroblasts), IFN-gamma (lymphocytes), and IFN-omega (leukocytes). IFN-alpha and beta are known as Type I interferons; IFN-gamma is known as a Type-II or immune interferon. A single functional gene in the human genome codes for interferon omega (IFN-omega), a monomeric glycoprotein distantly related in structure to IFN-alpha and IFN-beta, but unrelated to IFN-gamma. IFN-omega is secreted by virus-infected leukocytes as a major component of human leukocyte interferon. The IFNs exhibit anti-viral, immunoregulatory, and antiproliferative activity. The clinical potential of interferons has been recognized, and will be summarized below.
Anti-viral: IFNs have been used clinically for anti-viral therapy, for example, in the treatment of AIDS (Lane, Semin. Oncol. 18:46-52 (October 1991)), viral hepatitis including chronic hepatitis B, hepatitis C (Woo, M. H. and Brunakis, T. G., Ann. Parmacother, 31:330-337 (March 1997); Gibas, A. L., Gastroenterologist, 1:129-142 (June 1993)), hepatitis D, papilloma viruses (Levine, L. A. et al., Urology 47:553-557 (April 1996)), herpes (Ho, M., Annu. Rev. Med. 38:51-59 (1987)), viral encephalitis (Wintergerst et al., Infection, 20:207-212 (July 1992)), and in the prophylaxis of rhinitis and respiratory infections (Ho, M., Annu. Rev. Med. 38:51-59 (1987)).
Anti-parasitic: IFNs have been suggested for anti-parasite therapy, for example, IFN-gamma for treating Cryptosporidium parvum infection (Rehg, J. E., J. Infect. Des. 174:229-232 (July 1996)).
Anti-bacterial: IFNs have been used clinicaly for anti-bacterial therapy. For example, IFN-gamma has been used in the treatment of multidrug-resistant pulmonary tuberculosis (Condos, R. et al., Lancet 349:1513-1515 (1997)).
Anti-cancer: Interferon therapy has been used in the treatment of numerous cancers (e.g., hairy cell leukemia (Hofmann et al., Cancer Treat. Rev. 12 (Suppl. B):33-37 (December 1985)), acute myeloid leukemia (Stone, R. M. et al. Am. J. Clin. Oncol. 16:159-163 (April 1993)), osteosarcoma (Strander, H. et al., Acta Oncol. 34:877-880 (1995)), basal cell carcinoma (Dogan, B. et al., Cancer Lett. 91:215-219 (May 1995)), glioma (Fetell, M. R. et al., Cancer 65: 78-83 (January 1990)), renal cell carcinoma (Aso, Y. et al. Prog. Clin. Biol. Res. 303:653-659 (1989)), multiple myeloma (Peest, D. et al., Br. J. Haematol. 94:425-432 (September 1996)), melanoma (Ikic, D. et al., Int. J. Dermatol. 34:872-874 (December 1995)), and Hodgkin's disease (Rybak, M. E. et al., J. Biol. Response Mod. 9:1-4 (February 1990)). Synergistic treatment of advanced cancer with a combination of alpha interferon and temozolomide has also been reported (Patent publication WO 9712630 to Dugan, M. H.).
Immunotherapy: IFNs have been used clinically for immunotherapy or more particularly, (1) for example, to prevent graft vs. host rejection, or to curtail the progression of autoimmune diseases, such as arthritis, multiple sclerosis, (2) or diabetes (3). IFN-beta is approved of sale in the United States for the treatment (i.e., as an immunosuppressant) of multiple sclerosis. Recently it has been reported that patients with multiple sclerosis have diminished production of type I interferons and interleukin-2 (Wandinger, K. P. et al., J. Neurol. Sci. 149: 87-93 (1997)). In addition, immunotherapy with recombinant IFN-alpha (in combination with recombinant human IL-2) has been used successfully in lymphoma patients following autologous bone marrow or blood stem cell transplantation, that may intensify remission following translation (Nagler, A. et al., Blood 89: 3951-3959 (June 1997)).
Anti-allergy: The administration of IFN-gamma has been used in the treatment of allergies in mammals (See, Patent Publication WO 8701288 to Parkin, J. M. and Pinching, A. J.). It has also recently been demonstrated that there is a reduced production of IL-12 and IL-12-dependent IFN-gamma release in patients with allergic asthma (van der Pouw Kraan, T. C. et al., J. Immunol. 158:5560-5565 (1997)). Thus, IFN may be useful in the treatment of allergy by inhibiting the humoral response.
Vaccine adjuvantation: Interferons may be used as an adjuvant or coadjuvant to enhance or simulate the immune response in cases of prophylactic or therapeutic vaccination (Heath, A. W. and Playfair, J. H. L., Vaccine 10:427-434 (1992)).
Clearly, there exists a need in the art for the discovery of novel interferon proteins for numerous applications, in e.g., immunotherapy, as well as anti-viral, anti-parasitic, anti-bacterial, or anti-cancer therapies, or any medical condition or situation where increased interferon activity is desired.